Casus Belli
Vanilla CB's 'Acquire Core' This CB is exactly the same as in Vanilla, with the difference that capitals can indeed be annexed. During a Great War the warscore requirement is greatly reduced. 'Acquire State' This CB is exactly the same as in Vanilla. The biggest difference you will notice is that the AI now only uses it to take bordering or coastal states. It will also not take states with cores belonging to its allies. 'Add to Sphere' This CB is exactly the same as in Vanilla, and adds a target to your sphere of influence (but only if it is not already part of someone else's sphere). One difference you might find is that the AI tends to use this CB on its own with a bit more regularity. 'Assert Hegemony' This CB is changed from the Vanilla version. In Vanilla, this uses a peace option which takes every country of the same culture group in the target's sphere of influence and places them in your own. There are several problems with how this peace option works, and so PDM has changed it. Essentially the "Brother's War" is now a Take From Sphere wargoal... but applicable only to members of the same culture group, and costing only a quarter of the warscore to enforce. It has the following requirements: *target is part of the same culture group and is a greater power *the invoking country has a culture with a possible cultural union nation *the invoking country is a greater power *the invoking country is either already at war with the target or has researched State & Government 'Civil War' This CB is exactly the same as in Vanilla, and used only through events. 'Conquest' This CB works the same as in Vanilla, with one exception: a Fascist Dictatorship can use it on any nation with three or less states (as opposed to the normal one). 'Containment' This CB is exactly the same as in Vanilla. 'Cut Down to Size' This CB is exactly the same as in Vanilla. 'Demand Concession' This CB is used as an Acquire State CB that is useable by civs against uncivs (just as in Vanilla). Unlike in Vanilla, however, the warscore cost will change over time. Initially, it costs 7.5 infamy. With Nationalism & Imperialism researched, any target outside of Africa has the infamy cost reduced to 5. Once the "Berlin Conference" event fires, that infamy cost (for all targets, even in Africa) is reduced to 2.5. 'Establish Protectorate' This CB is used as a Conquest CB that is useable by civs against uncivs (just as in Vanilla). Unlike in Vanilla, however, the warscore cost will change over time. Initially, it costs 15 infamy. With Nationalism & Imperialism researched, any target outside of Africa has the infamy cost reduced to 10. Once the "Berlin Conference" event fires, that infamy cost (for all targets, even in Africa) is reduced to 5. 'Free People' The CB is exactly the same as in Vanilla, and is used to return a state to a third country which has cores in that state (whether it exists or not). The big difference is that the AI will use this wargoal quite often... you'll see them starting wars over it as well as frequently adding it in the course of a war. The AI uses slightly different restrictions on how they use Free People: *civilized countries will only free other civilized countries *they will only use this CB to start a war if their relations are less than -100 with the target *they will only use to free non-existing countries or return cores to allies *there are a list of countries (mostly in Europe) that only can have their capital state returned to them if they do not already exist... or they can only be freed from countries that contain their capital. This is to prevent non-sensical freeing by the AI in places where cores can cross many states and countries. 'Humiliate' This CB works exactly as in Vanilla. 'Place in the Sun' This CB works exactly as in Vanilla. During a Great War, the warscore requirement is reduced by 75%. 'Release Puppet' This CB is exactly the same as in Vanilla, with the exception that you might find the AI using it themselves on rare occasion (they do so only on vassals they border or which they currently control a province within). 'Restore Order' This CB is exactly the same as in Vanilla, used to annex a country that owns no provinces which are not your cores. 'Take From Sphere' This CB is exactly the same as in Vanilla, and takes a country from the target's sphere of influence and places it in your own. One difference you might find is that the AI tends to use this CB on its own with a bit more regularity. 'War of Unification' This CB is exactly the same as in Vanilla (meaning it exists to allow a greater power to claim cores of its cultural union as if they were its own cores), with one exception: in vanilla, the target must be of a different culture group. In PDM, members of the same target group can be targeted... but only if the target has the same primary culture, is already at war with the invoking country and the invoking country has researched State & Government. Unique CB's 'Acquire American Core' This CB only comes into play should the Second American Civil War occur (an event chain that starts should the USA become a non-Democracy). With it, any country that separates from the USA will have a free Acquire State CB to use against any province that has a USA core... so effectively as if it were its own core. It requires the following: *invoking country has a primary culture of Yankee, Dixie or Texan *invoking country has a war policy of Pro-Military or Jingoism... or it's already at war *target is a neighbour, is not a vassal or in the invoking country's sphere, and any owned province is either a USA or CSA core 'Acquire Austrian Core' In PDM, Austria starts off with cores on less than half its territory. This is partly for reasons of balance (to prevent Austria from becoming an ahistorical powerhouse), and partly because Austria's hold over its eastern territories was simply not that strong until it became Austria-Hungary. The one drawback is that, should Austria ever lose any of its non-core states, it has no "right" to reclaim them. This CB allows them to apply an Acquire Core CB against any state that it started the game with as if it had a core there. *may be invoked by Austria or Austria-Hungary only *invoking country is a greater power *target is a neighbour, is not a vassal, is not part of Austria's sphere and any owned province was owned by Austria at game start 'Chinese Reunification' This CB primarily comes into play during the Warlord Era, but it can apply sooner. Essentially it allows any East Asian nation to treat Chinese cores as if they were their own... they receive an infamy-free Acquire State CB that can be used to regain any state with Chinese core provinces. During the Warlord Era, this CB has slightly different rules (depending on the faction of the country involved). 'Claim the British Raj' This is a Conquest CB available only to the United Kingdom, and is only useable if one of the Indian vassals that it begins the game with manages to break free of its control. It can also apply to any South Asian, Baluchi or Pashtun nation (so essentially the Sikh Empire, Afhghanistan, Kalat, Makran and Sindh) once the "Empress of India" decision has been used or Russia borders them. It requires that the United Kingdom be a monarchy and have researched Nationalism & Imperialism. 'Claim the Levant' This CB can come into play during the Oriental Crisis under two possible conditions: one, the Ottoman Empire negotiated with Egypt and abandoned the southern half of the Levant when the Crisis began. Two, the Ottoman Empire failed to regain the entire Levant and Egypt eventually fired the "Egyptian Levant" event and kept some of it. Should either of those things happen, there will be a window where Catholic great powers (and the United Kingdom) will be free to attack Egypt and try to take Levant territories for themselves. It requires: *invoking country is a greater power and is either the United Kingdom or has Catholic primary religion *the invoking country has a Jingoism war policy or is already at war with the target *the target country is uncivilized, not a vassal, not within the invoking country's sphere and owns any province within the Levant (defined as a province that has either a Syria, Lebanon, Palestine or Jordan core) *the Suez Canal has not been built 'Free Balkans' This is essentially an infamy-free Free People CB that may be used to free any Balkans nation from the Ottoman Empire (and only them). It is useable under two conditions: one, by Russia if they have acquired (and keep) the "Protector of Eastern Christendom" country modifier during the Crimean War event chain. Two, by any greater power who attended the Berlin Congress and made demands on the Ottoman Empire only to have them refused. 'Great War' This is the CB that can be invoked as part of the Great Wars system. It has an infamy cost attached to it, but only to a country that uses it to start a war without an event granting them the CB first. If you are at war with another country during the Great War, you will be able to invoke this CB without the cost of infamy. It has the following requirements: *target is a greater power, is not disarmed, and not a vassal *invoking country is a greater power, is not disarmed and has researched Mass Politics *relations with the target are less than -100 'Oriental Crisis' This is a Free People CB that appears as part of the Oriental Crisis event chain. Any greater power that pledges to support the Ottoman Empire can use it to return Ottoman core provinces from Egypt, without any cost of infamy. This CB lasts until Egypt invokes the "Egyptian Levant" event. 'Scramble for Africa' This CB comes into play after the "Berlin Conference" event fires, which essentially gives carte blanche to any civilized country to invade African uncivilized countries it has a "right" to. It is an infamy-free Conquest CB that requires the following: *the invoking country is civilized and is not African *the target country is uncivilized, is not a vassal and is African, but not North African (meaning Algeria, Morocco, Tunisia, Tripoli or Egypt) or Liberia *the target country neighbours the invoking country Potential Issues 'Pacifist Governments' One of the most common issues encountered by players is when they can't declare war-- they pull up the Declare War menu and find themselves with very few or no options at all. This is often because they have a Pacifist government in power. Free People, Release Puppet and both Establish Protectorate and Demand Concession are available... but otherwise only Acquire Core can be invoked, and that is only when the country is already at war with the target. 'The "No More War" Modifier' After a Great War has occurred, a country will gain the "No More War" country modifier whether it won the war or not (if it was dismantled, it gains the modifier for 10 years, otherwise it gains it for 3). This will restrict the CB's available to a country unless it's already at war with the target, in which case all CB's are available normally.